


Make a Wish

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Olicity 20in20 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> It’s Felicity’s Birthday<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 194<br/><b>Prompt:</b> Wish fulfillment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Wish

**Make a Wish**

**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity

 **Rating:** G

 **Summary:** It’s Felicity’s Birthday

 **Word Count:** 194

 **Prompt:** Wish fulfillment

 

**Make A Wish**

Oliver sat a cupcake with a candle in it down on Felicity’s desk.

She looked up at him. “What is that for?”

“Your birthday.” Oliver said. “I looked in your personnel file to get the date and I set a reminder on my phone.”

She raised her eyebrows at him. “Why did you go to all that trouble?”

“I could ask the same of you for what you do at the foundry.” Oliver said.

“It’s not the same. I do that for all three of us.” Felicity looked at the cupcake. “What kind is it?”

“Chocolate with mocha icing. Did I get it right?”

Felicity nodded. She was surprised he knew that was her favorite. She watched as he lit the candle.

“Close your eyes and make a wish.” Oliver said.

Felicity closed her eyes and blew. She opened her eyes and next to her candle was box. She gave Oliver a suspicious look as she opened the box. It was a silver heart shaped key on a chain.

“It’s what you wished for. It’s the key to my heart.” Oliver said with a smile.

“How did you know?” Felicity smiled.

“I just do.”   


End file.
